herofandomcom-20200223-history
R2-D2
R2-D2 (phonetically spelled Artoo-Deetoo, and called "R2" or "Artoo" for short) is a character in the Star Wars franchise. He is an astromech droid who served Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker during the clone wars. R2 went on many adventures with Anakin, his master Obi-Wan Kenobi, his protocol driod C-3PO and his padwan Ahsoka Tano. After Anakin became Darth Vader, R2 helped Anakin's children Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa defeat the empire. He was one of the main characters of the original trilogy, serving as the plot devise of A New Hope, the deutragonist of The Empire Strikes Back and a supporting character in Return of The Jedi. He also was a supporting character in the films in the prequel trilogy. He is also in the sequel trilogy serving as a minor character in The Force Awakens and a main character in The Last Jedi. He was also a supporting character in the 2008 Clone Wars movie and a cameo character in the 2016 film Rogue One. He was one of the supporting characters in the 2008-2014 Clone Wars TV series, serving as the protagonist of the episode Downfall of a Droid, and also appeared in two Star War Rebels episodes. As of Force Awakens, R2 and 3PO are the only two Star Wars characters who have been in every movie except Solo. In the earlier films, he was portrayed by the late Kenny Baker. After Kenny Baker's death, Jimmy Vee takes over as the role of R2-D2. Personality Insert Details Here History ''The Phantom Menace'' 32 years before the original Star Wars film, R2-D2 belongs to the Naboo defense forces and is one of four astromech droids deployed for repair duty on Queen Padmé Amidala's starship as it attempts to get past the Trade Federation blockade. The sole survivor of the four, R2-D2 follows Padme, Jar Jar Binks and Qui-Gon Jinn on Tatooine and meets C-3PO and Anakin Skywalker. Later still, he serves as the astromech droid for Anakin's starfighter during the Battle of Naboo. ''Attack of the Clones'' 10 years later, R2 still serves Anakin and his master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He accompanies Anakin and Padmé to Naboo, and then to Tatooine when Anakin tries to rescue his mother Shmi. Here, he is reunited with C-3PO, and the two get into various misadventures on Geonosis. He and C-3PO are later witnesses to Anakin and Padmé's secret wedding. ''The Clone Wars'' Movie Insert Details Here ''The Clone Wars'' Series Insert Details Here ''Revenge of the Sith'' During the end of the clone wars, R2-D2 helps Anakin and Obi-Wan in their mission to rescue Chancellor Palpatine from Count Dooku's capital ship, the Invisible Hand. He is attacked by battle droids, but defeats them through ingenious tactics. After Anakin falls to the dark side of the Force and becomes Darth Vader, he takes R2-D2 with him when he goes to assassinate the Separatist Council, but tells him to stay with the ship. After the Galactic Empire is established at the end of the film, C-3PO's memory is erased to keep the knowledge of the locations of Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia a secret from their father. However, R2-D2's memory isn't wiped (as a result, R2-D2 is the only surviving character who knows the entire story of the Skywalker family). Both R2-D2 and C-3PO end up in the possession of Captain Raymus Antilles on board the Corellian corvette Tantive IV. ''Rebels'' Insert Details Here ''Rogue One'' Insert Details Here ''A New Hope'' Later, R2 and 3PO are introduced on board the Tantive IV, along with Princess Leia of Alderaan, when they are fired upon by an Imperial Star Destroyer. Leia inserts in R2-D2 an information disc containing the plans for the Death Star battle station, along with encoding a distress message on the droid's holographic projector. The droids then escape in a pod that crashes on Tatooine near Obi-Wan Kenobi's desert abode. R2-D2 and C-3PO are then abducted by Jawas and bought by Owen Lars, step-uncle of Luke Skywalker. While Luke cleans the sand out of R2-D2's gears, he discovers a fragment of Leia's message, and removes the droid's restraining bolt to see more; once free of the bolt, R2 claims to have no knowledge of the message. That night, R2-D2 leaves the farm to seek out Obi-Wan. Soon, by way of fate, Luke is forced to leave Tatooine with Obi-Wan, Han Solo, and Chewbacca, and they attempt to deliver R2-D2 to the Rebel Alliance. Along the way, they are pulled in by the Death Star's tractor beam, but eventually rescue Princess Leia and escape. R2-D2 delivers the plans to the Rebel Alliance, and serves as Luke's astromech droid during the attack on the station. R2-D2 is severely damaged during the battle, but is restored before the ceremony at the end of the film. ''The Empire Strikes Back'' After the destruction of the death star, R2 accompanies Luke to Dagobah where Yoda trains Luke, and later to Cloud City, where he helps to rescue and repair a heavily damaged C-3PO and to override city security computers. He also manages to fix the Millennium Falcon's hyperdrive, resulting in a last-minute escape from Imperial forces to Wedge Antilles and the Rebel Fleet. ''Return of the Jedi'' Later, R2-D2 plays a critical role in rescuing Luke, Leia and Han from Jabba the Hutt. He later joins the Rebel strike team on Endor. He is badly damaged during the fight between the Imperial troops and the Rebels, but is repaired in time for the celebration marking the second Death Star's destruction and the end of the Empire. ''The Force Awakens'' After the Battle of Endor Luke Skywalker began to fulfill Yoda's directive to pass on what he had learned by training a new generation of Jedi. Unfortunately Han and Leia's son Ben Solo fell to the Dark Side and took on the name Kylo Ren after joining the Knights of Ren. His nephew then proceeded to destroy all Luke built, killing his former classmates. Feeling responsible for his nephew's fall to the dark side and the resulting deaths of his students, Luke went into exile. Before he left he provided part of a map to R2-D2 that would lead to his location. R2-D2 then went in to a low power mode so that he could defragment his memory and until such time that the map was needed and could be combined with the other part of the map. Resistance technicians were unable to get R2-D2 to wake up, and his counterpart C-3P0 feared he would never wake up or be the same ever again. Because of his status R2-D2 was not recycled for parts but allowed to rest in the Resistance headquarters on D'Qar in the hopes that he would wake someday. That hope was finally fulfilled when R2-D2 suddenly reactivated after BB-8 approached to say that he had the other part of the map and asked if R2-D2 could help him complete the map. Together they completed the map show where Luke had exiled himself to. R2 traveled with Rey and Chewbacca to find Luke and bring him home. ''The Last Jedi'' R2-D2 is appears in The Last Jedi, with Jimmy Vee becoming the new actor for the character. ''Episode lX'' R2-D2 is confirmed to appear in Episode IX, with Jimmy Vee reprising his role. Trivia * R2-D2 was designed by John Stears and specially created by Australian firm Petric Engineering and English firm C&L Developments. * Many scenes also made use of radio controlled and CGI versions of the character. * Both the original props of R2-D2 and C-3PO used in filming are used as audio-animatronics in the queue area of Disneyland's Star Tours ride. Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Mute Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Immortals Category:Genius Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Selfless Category:Neutral Good Category:Mascots Category:Childhood friends Category:Loyal Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Stock Characters Category:Genderless Category:Space Survivers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Elementals Category:Revived Category:War Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Military Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Creation Category:One-Man Army Category:Adventurers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:TV Show Heroes